You're cuter
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: After the events of The New Guy, Jasmine and Garrett are at the basement of the Watsons alone, while the others are going to get smoothies at Rumble Juice. They talk about what happened and also about the fact, that Jasmine called Tom 'cute' and Garrett might has been a bit jealous about it. What'll happen? Jarrett One Shot and my first One SHot ever! R&R! :D I own nothing! :)


**Hay guys! I wanted to write an One Shot myself for a really long time and now, I've seen that show and decided to do it for this show! :D**

**This is my first try at stories, so please don't be to harsh to me! :D**

**The One Shot is Jarrett and I hope, that you guys like it and hopefully also leave a review! :)**

**Much love from me xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After the events of The New Guy, Jasmine and Garrett are at the basement of the Watsons alone, while the others are going to get smoothies at Rumble Juice. They talk about what happened and also about the fact, that Jasmine called Tom ''cute'' and Garrett might has been a bit jealous about it. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At the Watson's basement**

**Garrett's POV:**

I was with the rest of the group and luckily this time without this Tom, at the Watson's basement after the whole sky diving thing.

We came here two hours ago and I have to say, I still wasn't over the shock.

Especially about the thing, that that suit costed 300 dollars!

Why did that thing cost so much?

We all were kinda glad, that Tom was finally out of the group.

That guy was just really boring and didn't fit in our group at all.

One of our worst ideas so far, to try to get him in to the group, only because he looked cool and the girls found him cute.

Especially Jasmine. I sighed inside.

That was, what bothered me about the boy the most.

The girl, I really, really liked, thought that he was cute.

Yeah, I kinda had a crush on Jasmine but please don't tell anyone.

I mean, Tom seemed maybe cooler than me at first but I was cuter.

The only one, who knew it was Logan and he almost already told it Lindy as an ''accident''.

Suddenly, Delia waved her hand in front of my face.

''Earth to Garrett! Earth to Garrett! Are you coming with us to Rumble Juice?'' She asked me and I groaned.

Honestly, after the whole theater today, I didn't really have any interest in going somewhere.

''I guess, I'll pass but you can go without me. Was a bit much for one day, wasn't it?'' I replied.

The others nodded but they still seemed to want to go.

Then suddenly Jasmine spoke up, ''I'll stay here with Garrett. I'm totally finished, too. Just bring us some smoothies.''

I smiled at her thankfully. Being alone here, also wasn't my favorite thing to do.

Logan rolled his eyes at us but then told us, ''Fine. We'll see you in a hour or so, when we're back.''

With that, Logan, Delia and Lindy disappeared upstairs.

''Thanks for staying here with me. I really didn't want to go anywhere today , anymore.'' I told Jasmine, honestly.

Jasmine chuckled at me and replied, ''Same here. That was much for one day, wasn't it?''

I nodded , chuckling as well.

''A bit to much.'' I added, laughing and Jasmine smiled at me.

How much I loved that smile... God, this girl made me so mushy.

''Well, seems like we're still three girls and two boys in the group. Not that it's bad for Lindy , Delia and me...'' Jasmine started and I chuckled.

I didn't really care about the whole voting thing anymore, after seeing what happened today.

''Logan and I'll survive it. It's not like it's bad with you guys and it's better than with Tom. That guy was so boring with his shark story. I'd rather go to mani- peddies, then hearing his story again.'' I replied to her.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Logan and I'll survive it. It's not like it's bad with you guys and it's better than with Tom. That guy was so boring with his shark story. I'd rather go to mani- peddies, then hearing his story again.'' He replied to me.

I nodded. ''Yeah, I love mani- peddies. I can not quiet say, that I understand that but it gives a lot of things that I'd rather do, then having Tom in our group. I mean, we were pretty mean to him and we should've acted different but it's better, that he didn't take the second chance.'' I said to him and Garrett nodded this time.

Way much better. Logan and Garrett were probably the only boys, who really fitted in to this group.

I looked at Garrett, who didn't say anything at first and seemed to think about something?

What was wrong with him?

''Is everything okay, Garrett?'' I asked confused.

Garrett quickly nodded at me and gave me a smile, but it seemed kinda forced.

Okay, something was definitely wrong with him but what? Everything was okay, just seconds ago.

Garrett then suddenly sighed and I looked confused at him.

I was a bit, really concerned right now about that.

''Jasmine, can I ask you something?'' Garrett suddenly spoke up again and I looked even more confused at him.

Then I just nodded and replied, ''Sure. What's up?''

He didn't say anything at first again but then took a deep breath and asked me, ''Do you really think, that that Tom guy is that cute?''

Oh my god. Did I just hear some jealously? From Garrett?

That was so cute! I really hoped, that it was, what I think, because I kinda had a crush on him and ... EEEPPP!

Well, but Tom was cute but so boring.

''Yeah, he was kinda cute. Well, but not that cute and I think, that someone else is way much cuter and I really like that someone else.'' I replied. Hopefully, he would get the hint.

He didn't and looked sad at me.

''Oh really? Who's that guy? I bet, he's so much cooler and c-''

I rolled my eyes at him and quickly cut Garrett off with a kiss.

It only lasted 7 seconds but he kissed back fireworks were exploding in my head and it really was amazing.

As we broke apart, my lips were still tingling from the kiss and I grinned at him, while he looked totally dazed at me.

''You're that someone else, Garrett and you are cuter then him. Way much cuter.'' I told him and Garrett looked shocked at me and then he smiled.

I felt my cheeks, heating up but before he could say anything more, Logan came back downstairs.

''Hey guys! We're back with your smoothies!''

* * *

**Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading my first try at stories! :D**


End file.
